


Advice

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM Scribbulous prompt "trapped"





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_Be careful, Hermione . . ._  
  
But I’m desperate . . . oh, I want him. To run my fingers through his hair, breathe his intoxicating smell. His mouth devouring mine, his hands teasing me, his hardness grinding against me, fueling my desire. Want him to take me. Make me his. Want him to want me. _Oh god, Ron. Please_. . .  
  
~ * ~  
  
 _You’re asking for trouble . . ._  
  
She looks amazing, her hair up, her lips red. Fuck, I want her. To crush her to me, let down her hair. Against the wall, her hands on my arse, my mouth on her breasts, my hands up her skirt, yanking her knickers down, feeling her heat. Want to thrust into her, driving all thoughts of Krum and McLaggen from her mind. Want her to want me. _Oh fuck, Hermione. Please_. . .  
  
~ * ~  
 __  
You mustn’t mislead Ron . . .  
  
I’m such a fool. He wants me – to put his hands on me, his tongue down my throat. But he’s not who I want – must escape – and so I run.

~ * ~

_Revenge isn’t the answer . . ._  
  
I’m a bloody idiot. She wants me – to feel her up as she sucks on my neck. But she’s not who I want – must forget – so I pull her closer.  
  
~*~  
  
 _I’m afraid you’ll regret this . . ._  
  
 _NO_! She’s in his lap, wrapped around him, feeling him, holding him. _Can’t take . . . much more . . . her . . . loving my Ron_.  
  
~*~  
  
 _What a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive._


End file.
